


Without a Prayer

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla knows what's coming, even if Angel doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Prayer

She stood next to the fence like a filament of smoke twisted around silver thread, her eyes dark-lidded, her hands worrying at the tattered hem of her scarf. Angel didn't have to see the dark specks of red beneath her fingernails to be able to smell the remnants of her latest victim: the salt-tide of the heart.

"I've told you to leave, Dru--" he began to say.

Her eyelashes swept down; water glittered on her cheeks. "Oh, Daddy," she said, tracing the long-healed, cross-shaped burn over his chest. "You haven't a prayer."

If only he knew he'd be hellbound soon.


End file.
